


within your translucent eyes

by lynne



Series: Rock Band AU [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Future Fic, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne/pseuds/lynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Haruka applies eyeliner on Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	within your translucent eyes

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a rock band au project i’ve been thinking about for a long time. i’ll write drabbles for this au since i don’t think i’m capable of writing a longfic at the moment.

“Stay still,” says Haruka as he sits on the table, facing Makoto. His thighs touch Makoto’s sides slightly, unconsciously trapping him between them, and a delighted shiver runs through Makoto’s body. Haruka notices it but decides to make no comment about it; after all, if Makoto got embarrassed he would try to get up, and he still needs to have his makeup done.

Haruka grabs the eyeliner and opens it, then takes a hold of Makoto’s face, his thumb caressing his chin and the rest of his fingers splayed across his cheek and jawline. It seems like an intimate touch, especially with the way Makoto looks at him through his eyelashes as Haruka whispers, “Keep your eyes closed.”

Haruka starts with Makoto’s left eye – he applies kohl on the eyelid with a precision gained after years of practice and carefully smudges the edges with the tip of one finger to make it look more appealing. He does the same with the other eye, keeping his breathing in control so as not to disturb his handwork. Makoto breathes slowly through his nose, heart beating loudly against his ribcage. He flinches a little when Haruka tells him to open his eyes so he can apply the eyeliner on his lower eyelids.

Makoto keeps his eyes open while Haruka continues with his work. He admires his friend’s face with amazement; with his brows drawn together and a spark of concentration shining in his eyes, Haruka looks as beautiful as ever. Makoto sucks in a breath when Haruka tells him they’re done and offers him a mirror. He checks himself on it and gives Haruka one of his biggest smiles.

“Thank you, Haru. It looks perfect.”

“It was nothing,” answers the raven, and even though his tone makes it sound as if he isn’t interested, the way he looks away and tries to hide his embarrassment means he’s content – he wanted to do this for Makoto.

Their little moment of intimacy is broken when Nagisa comes running downstairs and enters the room, shouting, “Haru-chan, Mako-chan! I’ve got lipstick!”

Rei is behind him, exclaiming, “That is not beautiful, Nagisa-kun!” as he tries to take Gou's lipstick from Nagisa's hand.

Makoto stands up to calm the duo down, offering one of his kind smiles, and Haruka pays the scene no attention until Rin gets into the living room with his stage clothes already on and looks at Haruka.

“Hey, Haru, do my makeup too.”

Haruka looks at him, considers it for a moment and then, “No.”

“Why the fuck not?! You’ve done Makoto’s!”

Rin is annoying, Haruka thinks.

“It’s too much trouble.”

And Rin knows how to do it himself, he adds in his mind. He decides against saying that last part, though, because even if he sometimes can’t stand Rin, he doesn’t want to embarrass him over eyeliner, of all things.


End file.
